Seven Kisses
by Kiseki-Kun
Summary: Bunnymund has been kissed seven times. (Everyone x Bunnymund)
1. North's Kiss

It had been a busy week at the workshop due to the fact that they had to fight Pitch days before Christmas and most of the toys meant to be delivered to the children had been damaged. The Yetis were practically going insane remaking the new ones and North was very busy as well. The situation had been so bad to the point where the rest of the guardians had to be called in to assist the older man.

Toothiana and Sandy left their jobs to the rest of their minions to fill in for them temporarily whilst Bunnymund was practically free, since Easter was many days away. Jack was there too, the only job he had to sacrifice being giving snow days to children around the world. (He did complain about that a little.)

The moment the guardians stepped into the workshop, they knew that the situation had become even worse. Some Yetis were laying on the floor, having collapsed from the exhaustion. The elves were running amock, trying to help out as much as they could without making the job even harder while North was yelling orders about in frustration. It was obvious that he was exhausted, with swollen eyes and dark eye bags.

So the guardians helped out as much as they could. Toothiana, alongside some of her little fairies, helped the elves test the toys to ensure they worked properly. She also helped them deliver the materials to and fro, zipping about quickly around the workshop.

Sandy did the job he did best; ensure that all of the Yetis got a good rest as they slept between shifts. He made sure that his sand kept them in a deep slumber, allowing them to rest while there was a lot of noisy work going in the workshop.

Bunnymund helped too, mainly in the Kitchen. He was a fast cook and could whip up delicious meals quickly, so the myriad of Yetis who were in Kitchen duty were free to help in the workshop.

Jack Frost didn't really have much to do, so he self-appointed himself as the food tester, at least until he found himself the job of being Bunnymund's assistant. (Doing chores like stirring soup, etc etc)

By the end of the week, all of the toys were ready to be delivered right on time. North could not be any grateful than he was then, so when he came back in the morning, he immediately declared a for a party to be held in the workshop. It had been one hell of a party, Yetis were dancing, singing, drinking. North made the eggnog, which meant that it contained a hell lot of Vodka. So, by the end of the party, everyone was practically all over the place, passed out from being too drunk or exhausted. Bunnymund was the only one still awake, he wasn't much of a fan of drinking, so he had declined most of the eggnog. (He had a few cups though, North's eggnog were the best.)

He spent much of that time laying blankets over the passed out Yetis or Guardians. Hell, even Sandy had passed out, having been so tired after the entire ordeal.

When he finally finished laying blankets on everyone, he sat in front of the fireplace to finally rest. It was the first quiet moment he had to himself in so many days, and he couldn't have been as grateful for that.

He thought he'd been alone, at least until he was attacked by a drunken North.

"What d' hell, North?! Get the hell off!"

"...Auld...Lang Syne... ***hic***"

"It's not even New Years yet, mate, get er' hold of yer' self!"

It had been a hassle, having to deal with a man twice his size, who seemed like he was attempting to strangle him in his drunken state. Before he knew it, North suddenly collapsed and pinned him to the ground.

"What the... GET O- _**Mph**_!"

That was it. North's lips were on his, and Bunnymund quickly used all of his remaining strength to throw the man off. He gasped for air and nearly threw up.

"I never want t' do that, **EVER AGAIN**." The Pooka grumbled, wiping his lips and rushing off to the bathroom to rinse his mouth; with as much mouthwash as he could find.

When North woke up, he didn't remember it, though he did wonder why he had a couple of bruises all over his body or why Bunnymund was angry at him for a few weeks to come.

Bunnymund did feel a little bad for overreacting, but to him, a kiss wasn't something to be given away so carelessly. A kiss was usually meant to symbolize a genuine bond or love between two. He hated giving away kisses carelessly, much less on the lips.

Though he still remembered clearly, the kiss tasted like sweet eggnog and vodka.


	2. Tooth's Kiss

Tooth was one of the kindest people he had ever met. Perhaps it was from the way she was always concerned for everyone, perhaps it was because she always acted as the mediator whenever any of the guardians got into a conflict. Or perhaps it was because she rarely cried.

Only once, there had only been one time when he had ever seen her in her weakest and most vulnerable state.

It was back when Pitch was still at large, still rampaging through the earth, overwhelming the fragile humans with his many fearlings and nightmares. The guardians had been trying their best to halt his violent rampages. but there were still a few instances when they were too late.

By the time the guardians had arrived, the village had already been destroyed. Bunnymund could do nothing but gasp in horror as he took in the sight he saw. The old-fashioned wooden houses were all broken to bits and had collapsed to the grounds. There were some blood pooling out from beneath the houses, belonging to the victims of the sudden attack, their deaths having been caused by the roofs caving in on them.

Some bodies laid on the ground, unmoving and very still. He noted that all of their faces seemed to be frozen in an expression of horror and shock. North checked all of their pulses, being the only one familiar with the anatomy of human beings. When he finally finished, the only conclusion he had was that all of them were dead.

Sandy came back from scouting the area and his expression told them the answer they had dreaded most; there were no survivors.

It was only then that Bunnymund noticed that Toothiana still hadn't said a single word, which was a little surprising since she was usually the one who would try to cheer up the team. But when he glanced at her, he noticed that her face was very pale and it looked like she was about to throw up. He had never seen Tooth like that before, and he couldn't help but question why.

North and Sandy left the two alone for awhile, to see exactly how far Pitch has went. Bunnymund decided to leave Tooth alone for a while; she looked like she needed it.

As he hid behind a tree, watching the fairy, it was then he saw the most unimaginable feat he would have ever thought of.

For the first time in his entire life, he watched the guardian of memories fall to her knees and cry, wailing out names he'd never heard of before. It was only then when the thought struck him; this village was a special place for Tooth.

When she finally quietened down, Bunnymund took the chance to sit by her side and just let her know that it was alright to cry. She didn't speak for the longest time, but Bunnymund didn't mind, she needed the time to think. They sat in the middle of the destroyed village, listening to the noise of the birds chirping or trees rustle in the wind.

After what seemed like eternity, Toothiana finally spoke. "This was my home village. Or at least, it's what used to be of it."

She looked at the destroyed village once more, shedding a few more tears before continuing her story. "I spent most of my childhood in these jungles, dancing and singing alongside other children. I lived the happiest moments of my life here, at least before I became a guardian."

"...I'm sorry that we couldn't stop what Pitch did..." The only words he managed to muster out, hanging his head in shame.

"No... It's fine." She suddenly stood up and began walking through the ruins of the once-thriving village. "It's not your fault. It was Pitch's."

She tried her best to smile; to look strong for Bunnymund, but it came off as awkward. Bunnymund couldn't stand to watch this anymore and immediately ran up to Toothiana, engulfing her with a big hug. "I'm sorry for your loss Tooth."

He said nothing more, and was the first person who held on to Tooth while she cried, who listened to her tales of her childhood as she wept, to hold her in his arms as she fell asleep, having passed out from the entire ordeal.

By then, North and Sandy had arrived back, though they were curious as to why Tooth had fallen asleep, they didn't question Bunnymund and simply bought them back home. Everyone was tired from the day's activities, and it was time that they rest.

* * *

It was only years later that Toothiana reminded him of this incident, she recounted how Bunnymund was there for her and it was there that she finally took the chance to give her thanks properly.

"I could never have moved on from that incident unless you were there. I would have continued to blame myself, curse myself and cry alone for the rest of my life." She looked at him with grateful eyes and smiled the most beautiful, yet kindest smile he had ever seen.

And with that, he felt soft tender lips press against his. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Tooth pulled away and looked at him shyly. "Thank you, Bunnymund."

Aster would remember this kiss for the rest of his life, and he remembers the taste as well. It was a rather fruity taste, with the sweet taste of apples and a little dose of mint.


End file.
